Un nuevo despertar frente a un inseparable destino
by unknown94
Summary: Despues de la pelea de shamanes , yoh y compañia penso que todo habia acabado y que podrian llevar una vida llena de paz y ser felices , pero la rabia de algunos desencadenara un choque de fuerzas , se daran cuena que no pueden dejar de pelear...


**"Un nuevo despertar frente a un inseparable destino"**

bueno este es mi primer fic , sean piadosos xD , ademas shaman king es original de takei xD , pero esta obra es solo mia muajajaja

**Capitulo 1: El comienzo de una vida juntos **

Era una mañana tranquila en la mansión asakura , habían pasado apenas unos días desde la pelea de shamanes en donde no se pudo definir al ganador por la violación a las reglas que sin embargo sirvió para salvar al mundo y a la humanidad de un triste destino que era lo que a yoh le importaba , yoh con la ayuda de sus amigos logro destruir la coraza en la cual se había encerrado el obstinado corazón de hao que al fin de cuentas era su hermano , asi lograron parar su victoria absoluta haciéndolo sentir la amistad y amor que nunca tuvo , ahora hao y las hanagumi también vivían en la mansión asakura aunque aun no sabían que iban a hacer con hao , ya que las hanagumi de ahora en adelante serian sus sirvientas en agradecimiento a que anna las revivió , era una mañana tranquila o al menos eso parecía…

En la sala estaban reunidos yoh , manta , anna , hao y el hanagumi

Barre con mas ganas , yoh! , pareces un holgazán – decía anna un poco furiosa por la paciencia de su prometido , ahora ella estaba esperando un bebe de el y todos ya estaban enterados

Anna ,¿no te parece que exageras? – dijo manta preocupado por su amigo

Cálmate manta – dijo yoh para dejar de barrer y agarrar por la cintura a su futura esposa – es normal en su estado ¿no? – dijo sonriendo , al mismo tiempo que recibía una pisada por parte de anna que se había sonrojado un poco

Jajaja , que dejado eres yoh – se rió hao

Si no les gusta el trato , mejor se van – dijo anna chasqueando los dedos – y tu yoh apresúrate que no tardan en venir con los víveres que te olvidaste de comprar ayer - dijo un poco molesta

Ok , ya termino aquí – dijo muy tranquilo yoh

Que bueno porque cuando termines te toca cocinar , lavar y trapear , y después recién comerás – dijo anna cruzada de brazos – y ustedes vayan con yoh para que vean como tendrán que hacer los quehaceres de la casa – dijo señalando a las hanagumi – ya me canse de verlas sin hacer nada , así que a partir de mañana empezara su entrenamiento – dijo muy seria

Como digas , anita – dijo un yoh alegre

¡¿entrenamiento? – repitieron kanna , matilda y marion al unísono , mientras hao y manta se caían de espaldas ante toda la situación

Que bueno que yo no tengo que hacer nada – dijo hao sonriente mientras se sentaba

Claro que no harás nada porque te largaras de aquí – dijo anna molesta

Anna , ¿no crees que es muy pronto para todo esto? Apenas han pasado 3 días – dijo un yoh preocupado

Yo los veo perfectamente de salud , ¿Por qué les encanta hacer problemas? – dijo una anna cada vez mas molesta

Gracias por fijarte en mi annita – dijo un hao muy irónico

Ya cállate – dijo anna , al tiempo que le arrojaba a hao su taco de madera en la cara – yoh termina aquí rapido te tengo que dar indicaciones – dijo la rubia itako mientras subía la escaleras a su cuarto

Me pregunto si soportaras este trato sobrerecargado – dijo manta preocupado por su amigo

Vamos manta , extrañaba el calor del hogar – dijo un yoh sonriente

Si tu lo dices – dijo manta con un poco de sudor

¿Y ella siempre se comportara así? – pregunto matilda con cierta molestia

Pues claro es lo que la hace atractiva – respondió un hao pensativo

Bah , que remedio , que nos queda – dijo una kanna harta

No se preocupen , ya se acostumbraran – dijo yoh mientras seguía barriendo – o eso espero – se había preocupado el joven shaman

No esperes que trate bien cuando anna no este aquí yoh- dijo hao con desgano mientras se hechaba

Mari quiere saber , ¿Qué siente por anna el señor hao? – le pregunto marion cabizbaja

Hey yoh… - le dijo manta preocupado a su amigo

Ahm , Bueno – dijo yoh haciendo una pausa – ya termine de barrer asi que por que no nos acompañan un rato a ve tv ¿verdad manta? – interrumpió muy ecuánime

Ja , mejor me voy a dar una vuelta – respondió hao levantándose

Pero hao , ya no tardan en venir los chicos con el encargo , espera un ratito- dijo yoh sonriendo

Comeré afuera , por cierto suerte con el lavaplatos , je – respondió hao presuroso

Y así hao comenzó a vagar por la ciudad pensando y pensando que haría ahora , no era alguien a quien le gustara depender de otros , recordó lo cerca que estuvo de ganarlo todo y como perdió y los grandes espíritus decidieron retener sus poderes quitadonselos por considerarlo peligroso , al ver a yoh se sentía frustrado en cierta parte y lo envidiaba por sus amigos y la esposa que tenia...

_Ja como si me importara _– pensó hao – _debo encontrar la forma de recuperar todos mis poderes _– se quedo pensativo – ahm creo que es tarde mejor entro de una vez – dijo al fin

Ya eran las 6:00 y no pensó que nadie lo esperaría o al menos eso creyó porque vio que alguien lo esperaba afuera era marion

Mari cree que el señor hao ha estado mucho tiempo afuera , ¿Dónde había estado el señor hao? – le pregunto la rubia

A ti no tengo porque decirte nada – respondió a secas hao

¿y a quien si? , señor hao – insistió la rubia

Ya no me molestes! – dijo al fin hao – mira , ¿sabes que? Pronto recuperare todo mi poder y todo esto será mió – decía hao con mucha seguridad

Me parece que el señor hao debería aceptar cual es su realidad – respondió marion con desgano

Ja , mira quien lo dice , por si no te diste cuenta a todos ustedes solo los revivieron para que sirvan como empleados , recibiendo ordenes durante toda su vida , son para lo único que sirven , si hubiera tenido otros aliados…- suspiro el shaman de cabellera larga – pero yo soy mejor y muy pronto lo verán todos – dijo mientras se marchaba adentro de la casa

El señor hao solo esta aquí por su hermano yoh , nadie te soporta ni siquiera nosotras – acoto la rubia de coletas

Ja , habla por ti , yo se que estas enamorada de mi , pero ya quisieras que te hiciera caso – aseguro hao mientras se iba

_No sabes cuanto te odio , maldito hao_ – pensaba la rubia mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto – _y pensar que creí que si te volvías shaman king me harías tu esposa , pero solo eras un perdedor , un llorón _– después pensó un momento – creo que seguiré fingiendo que siento algo por ti – dijo la rubia para si misma

Y así la rubia de coletas largas llego a su cuarto donde estaban sus "amigas" kanna y mattilda

Hey marion que tal si vamos con los demás a ver tv! – dijo matilda con impaciencia

Creo que debemos demostrar nuestro apoyo al señor hao – dijo una kanna seria

Es cierto no podemos dejar que lo hagan menos – respondió al instante matilda

Mari las alcanzara en un momento – dijo con desgano marion

Bueno no tardes – dijo kanna , mientras ella y mattilda salían a la sala

_Como puede ser que sigan estando de su lado_ – pensaba marion –_ y pensar que son mis amigas , maldición los odio a todos_! – se sentó un momento – ya no soporto esta situación! , no se que hago aquí , debería buscar mi propio futuro , ser libre – dijo para si misma con tristeza

Ufff , por fin termine- decía yoh mientras secaba unos platos

Yoh , nos vemos ya me voy a dormir – le dijo su amigo manta

Creo que yo también lo haré – respondió yoh con cansancio bajando los hombros – pero antes me bañare , dijo mientras se dirija a las termas

Ojala anna no abuse mucho de el jeje – pensó manta divertido – ni de nosotros – se había preocupado , mientras se iba a su casa

Yoh era el ultimo en acostarse , y después de tomar un baño relajante y asearse , se dirigía a dormir y se encontró con anna en el pasillo a su cuarto

Anna , ya es un poco tarde , ¿se te ofrece algo? – le dijo yoh con suavidad

No nada , pero te estabas demorando un poco – respondió anna cruzada de brazos

Es que me demore hablando con manta , que tengas buenas noches – dijo yoh dándole la espalda

Ya que estamos despiertos , quiero hablar contigo – decía anna mientras mientras lo tenia del brazo y entraban a su cuarto

Y así hablaron durante una hora sobre la estadía de sus nuevos inquilinos , lo que harían mañana y de muchas cosas , menos de su relación , parecían un matrimonio ya consolidado y aunque ninguno lo admitiera abiertamente al otro , realmente disfrutaban estar juntos como sea aunque fuera en pocas ocasiones.

Bueno ahora si me voy a dormir anna que descanses – dijo yoh con ternura mientras la tapaba con la sabana , y se disponía a salir de la habitación

Espera , ¿Qué no vas a darme un beso de buenas noches? – pregunto anna en voz baja mientras se paraba

Ehhm , bueno creí que talvez te molestarías… - respondió tranquilo mientras se rascaba la cabeza

ayer te dije que puedes tratarme de la manera que mejor te parezca cuando estemos los 2 solos – insistió anna cabizbaja

ya lo se – dijo yoh mientras se acercaba y le acariciaba el cabello – no te preocupes – siguió mientras le daba un suave y tierno beso que se prolongo por el deseo de ambos – te amo y siempre estaré a tu lado – dijo con su sonrisa llena de alegría y picardía

yoh… tu… - dijo anna totalmente sonrojada y temerosa – yo también te amo , mucho mas de lo que te imaginas – pensó con sinceridad

ahm , bueno , ¿y ahora que sigue? Ehm digo , ¿que hacemos? – pregunto yoh también sonrojado y temeroso por la situación , mientras jugaba con sus dedos

tu nunca cambias , ¿verdad,yoh? – respondió con una sonrisa alegre la rubia

creo que no – siguió yoh mientras se rascaba la cabeza – se me acaba de ocurrir algo – dijo mientras abrazaba a anna por la cintura y se dirigían al futon , donde quito la sabana y la recostó suavemente , dándole otro beso en la boca que fue correspondido con pasión de anna – te haré sentir mejor , anita – le dijo al oído

yoh… yo t-te amo – dijo suspirando la rubia

ya lo se – le respondió con una sonrisa – bueno tratemos de no hacer mucho ruido jeje – volviendo a sonreír mientras se introducía entre las sabanas con su esposa

maldito semental – dijo anna con una sonrisa maliciosa y una mirada libidinosa , mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de yoh mientras lo besaba apasionadamente

a partir de ahí todo fueron besos y abrazos llenos de amor locura y pasión desenfrenada cada vez mas intensos , entre muchos te quiero , te amo , te necesito y te deseo , mientras se unían en uno mismo con ternura y gozo , ambos podían ver en la cara del otro la felicidad absoluta ya no importaba nada mas que ellos 2 , así cuando ambos terminaron por cuarta vez pronunciaron sus nombres muy fuerte y se miraron riéndose sigilosamente de lo que hacían , ya era muy tarde si ya era el otro día y ambos ya estaban cansados , jadeando y sudando pero felices y muy conformes que era lo que les importaba

anna discúlpame, creo que no me medí, no esta bien que te trasnoches – dijo un poco avergonzado el chico -¿y si nos bañamos?jeje – pregunto volviendo a sonreír

por supuesto – le contesto una sonriente anna – creo que dentro de poco ya no podremos hacer este tipo de cosas por un buen tiempo , así que no te preocupes – dijo tomándolo de la mano – mas bien quería saber si te quedaste satisfecho , porque como estoy embarazada… se puso nerviosa

pero claro que si anna – le dijo dándole un beso – además aun es muy pronto de tu embarazo ¿no?-le sonrió –aunque podríamos seguir haciéndolo con mas cuidado ¿no?- insistio un yoh muy animado – claro si tu quieres je no digo que sea todo los días pero…- no termino porque anna lo llevaba del brazo afuera con sigilo

hablaremos mientras nos bañamos – dijo anna también animada – además a partir de hoy , ¿dormiremos juntos todos los días , no? – le pregunto mientras se sonrojaba y se apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho mientras seguían caminando hacia las termas.

claro anita – respondió feliz yoh mientras la rodeaba con el brazo

y así se bañaron tranquilamente los futuros esposos , volviendo a dormir juntos agarrados de la mano y muy pegaditos , teniendo en mente un "_haré lo que sea para que seas feliz_" y esperando lo que les deparara el nuevo día.

dios , 5 hojas en word y salio esta miseria bue igual veremos cuanto dura este pedazo de ocio mio xD


End file.
